quevillefandomcom-20200213-history
News/Archive2
Placeholder This is a placeholder for more archives to be wikilinked... Update V Date: 09‑07‑2009 20:14 The much anticipated "V" update is now online! I consider this a "partial" update in that some of the new features are not fully functional. For example, while players can now capture the flag in the Badlands, they gain no experience for doing so. In a future update, players will earn some bonus experience for capturing the flag. As with previous updates, there is the potential that some things are not working correctly. Please report any such issues in the BUGS forum so I can correct them. EDIT: The high score table has been rebuilt and is now up-to-date, and even includes players that have been inactive. Thanks! -Joe Power Failure Date: 09‑03‑2009 12:56 There was an unexpected power failure, and the server was rebooted. Please report any problems you encounter in the "BUGS" forum. The high score table is a backup and out-of-date; after you login to the game server your score on the high score table will be updated to your current score. Sorry for the inconvenience, -Joe Gearing up... Date: 09‑02‑2009 01:14 I am gearing up for another season of development. I have placed a blank page on the top of the clipboard and have started to plan out things I want to get done. Near the top of the list is a "Clans" section to the website where players will be able to create and join clans. Initially, I was only planning this to be a simple expansion of the high score table ... but based to the popularity of the Clan forum, I have made the decision that this should be a much larger addition to the game. So I am planning to allow clans to assign member ranks, declare wars, sign trade pacts, and other such matters of important clan business. I see this being a game changer, creating a sub-game for the main website. So please be patient and know that work is being done! The "V Update" is not far away ... and new features are coming soon! -Joe Quit Cussing Date: 07‑02‑2009 23:57 I am getting annoyed at some of the forum posts where people bring cuss words into the conversation. It takes me time to remove these posts, so I am issuing a warning to stop! Failure to comply will bring severe penalties - both on the forums and in-game! And if someone does cuss, please do not "quote" their cussing ... as then I must remove your post as well. Please remember that Queville is played by people of all ages, and you should respect them. "Friendly banter" is one thing ... but there is no need to cuss or refer to people with demeaning names. Queville is supposed to be a place to have fun, so let's all try to relax and have some fun! -Joe MySpace Date: 05‑21‑2009 23:40 In an effort to help promote Queville, I have created an official MySpace page for our game. If you have a MySpace page, you can now add Queville as a friend to make it easier for your friends to find out about Queville! Official Queville MySpace Page -Joe Category:Update